


"Make Daddy Feel Good."

by fandomfreak14



Category: Jared Leto Joker, Joker (Suicide Squad), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bondage, Choking, F/M, Oral, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, So much smut, Vaginal, mention of anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfreak14/pseuds/fandomfreak14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw an anon message on my favorite tumblr (1-800-imagines) about how the anon imagined Jared Leto's Joker fucking her into every surface in his house while choking her and making her call him Daddy. So I wrote it. 3754 words of pure filth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Make Daddy Feel Good."

He slammed me back against the wall, his mouth hungrily on mine as the doorknob dug uncomfortably into my side.

“Been wanting to fuck you all day,” he mumbled as he bit bruises into my neck. 

I whimpered at the sound and the feeling, reaching my hand down to palm him through his pants. Before I could reach it, though, Joker shoved me up the wall and pressed his forearm to my throat. Almost immediately my air supply was restricted. I grasped at his arm as he began to unbutton my shorts. I gasped, trying to get more air than I was being allowed.

“Shh,” he grumbled, still fumbling with the button on my shorts. “Just let it happen, darling. Daddy’ll make sure nothing bad happens.”

I let out a strangled moan at the use of the name “Daddy”.

“Yeah, you like that, hmm?” He growled at me, finally succeeding in pulling my pants and underwear down my legs. “Well good, because Daddy is going to fuck you so hard you won’t be walking straight for weeks.”

“Daddy,” I choked out. “Please…”

As if on cue, the Joker freed his cock from the restraining fabric of his pants and began to rub it up and down my slit. I moaned again, high and needy. 

“Such a slut for my cock,” he murmured into my ear. “And already so wet for me. What are you darling? Tell me what you are.”

“I’m Daddy’s Whore,” I choked out, the last word turning into a moan as he eased himself inside of me.

Almost immediately, Joker started up a hard and fast rhythm, driving me up the wall with every thrust, his arm pressing tighter against my throat. After a few minutes, I felt his cock twitch inside me, signalling his need to cum. 

Next thing I know, Joker’s other hand is on my clit, rubbing fast and hard in time to his thrusts. My eyes rolled back in my head and I was engulfed in too much pleasure to even moan. My pussy spasmed around him and he moaned, low and long.

“Mm, yes, cum for Daddy, pumpkin,” he groaned. He sunk his teeth into my collarbone and that was all it took to send me over the edge. My legs shook as I came, clutching his arm. As I was coming down from my high, I felt Joker shoot his load into me.

After both of us calmed down, he pulled out of me and took his arm off my throat. Immediately I slid down the wall, my legs not holding my weight, but Joker caught me under the arms and held me against him.

“So good, you did so good for Daddy, pet,” he mumbled, stroking my hair as I gulped air into my lungs. 

“Thank you Daddy,” I quietly said back. “Just wanna make you happy.”

He threw his head back and chuckled. “OOOOohhhhhh, you’re the perfect pet.” 

I buried my head into his shoulder as he picked me up bridal style, carrying me to the bed. I could feel a dark bruise forming on my side where I rubbed against the doorknob, but I didn’t care. I just wanted to make Daddy happy.

~~~

The two of us stumbled out of the warehouse, giddy with excitement from the job we had just completed. We had finally tracked down the bitch who had been stealing from us, and Joker had let me do the honors. I was still so excited he finally let me kill someone as he pushed me against the hood of his car, claiming my lips for his own.

“Maybe I should let you do my dirty work more often,” he said into my mouth. “You looked so hot holding that gun.”

“Thank you Daddy,” I giggled, smirking at the loud groan he let out at the use of the name.

He slammed me down onto the hood of the car, ripping my shorts down my legs and wrapping his right hand around my throat.

“You know,” he told me while he was struggling with his own pants. “I was gonna wait to fuck you until we got home, but you just earned yourself one public pleasure from the Joker.”

I moaned at the thought that anyone could walk up on us fucking on the hood of his car, being parked on a public street and all. After he got his pants down far enough, he immediately shoved his already rock-hard dick into me. He pulled out and pushed back in right away, setting a fast pace without giving me time to adjust. 

With every thrust, his hand dug farther into my trachea, restricting my oxygen intake, which only succeeded in turning me on even more. Joker grabbed one of my tits with his other hand, kneading it in his palm. I moaned loudly.

“Say my name,” he commanded.

“Daddy,” I moaned.

“While I may love that title, say my real name. I want everyone to know who is fucking you this hard.”

“Joker!” I whined, reaching my high. Pleasure coursed through my body and I was suddenly hyper-aware of the movement of his dick in and out of me. Joker pulled out and finished on my stomach. He then proceeded to release my neck and pull up his pants.

“In the car,” he ordered me as I stood. He slapped my ass as I turned toward the passenger side of the car. I let out a small yelp and jumped, and I heard him laugh behind me.

“Hurry up, doll, or I might have to take you again right here on the street.”

Finally we were both back in the vehicle and driving away from the scene of the crime. I reached over the center console and placed my hand on Joker’s thigh, slowly creeping up towards his dick, which was nearly fully hard again. Before I could get my hand on the monster, though, he slapped it away.

Annoyed, I took my hands back and shoved one down my still-unbuttoned shorts. I let out a moan as I played with my swollen clit, but Joker just reached over and turned up the radio to full volume to drown out my sounds.

At a stoplight, he reached over and grabbed my wrists, yanking my hand out of my pants.

“Only Daddy gets to touch you there,” he growled. 

By the time we got back to his penthouse, his knuckles were white on the steering wheel. He pulled into the garage and turned off the car, getting out. I stepped out of the car and was immediately tackled to the ground, the door of the car still hanging open above me.

Joker landed on top of me, catching himself before his full weight rested on my smaller frame. His right hand went back to my throat, fitting perfectly into the bruises left there from fifteen minutes before.

“Such a fucking tease,” he growled as he once again pulled my shorts down to my ankles. “And you know what Daddy does to teases.”

He freed his dick again and began to ram himself into me. As I came close to cumming, he stopped, pulling himself free of me. I knew what he was up to, that bastard.

After I came down from my high, I whined and he pushed himself back into me, keeping up the same fast pace as he had before. Once again, he stopped and pulled out when I came close.

He smiled devilishly down and me and placed a slap to my outer thigh, making me jump. “If you wouldn’t have teased, you wouldn’t be in this mess, darling.”

Once again he rammed into me, this time not stopping when I came close but instead putting a hand to my clit. I had an extremely powerful orgasm and he rubbed me all the way through it, continuing to rub through his high and even after he pulled out. I thought I was going to pass out from overstimulation when his hands vanished from my clit and my throat. He stood up, pulled up his pants, and walked into the house, leaving me gasping on the floor of the garage.

~~~

It was the middle of the day, and Joker was horny again. Then again, when wasn’t he horny? Every day, at least once, he would tell me how much he wanted to bury his dick inside me and watch me squirm. And he always carried through.

Today, I was sitting on the glass overhang-slash-bay window just looking out at the city and admiring my home when I heard him call my name in a singsong voice. 

“In here, Jay,” I called, listening to his footsteps find their way into the living room.

“It’s time to have some fun, darling,” he told me, throwing a leg over my waist and straddling me. 

“With you, it’s always time to ‘have some fun’,” I shot back, rolling my eyes.

“Yes, but you love it,” he retorted, grinding his clothed crotch down onto mine as he grinned. He was shirtless, in true Joker fashion, and I began to trace his tattoos with my finger, then my mouth. He let out a moan and pulled my shirt up over my tits, then my bra down, freeing my nipples.

He attached his mouth to one and I moaned loudly as his tongue circled the bud, making it perk up in arousal. When that one was hard enough for his liking, he switched his attention to the other. As he did so, his hand trailed down my stomach and to my pants, fingers slipping into the waistband and pulling my pants and underwear down my legs all in one go.

“Such a pretty pussy,” he told me, running one finger up my slit slowly. “And already so wet for Daddy.”

He slipped his finger into his mouth, cleaning it of my arousal. “Are you ready for Daddy’s cock?”

“Yes, Daddy,” I moaned back. “I’m always ready for your cock.”

He freed his dick from his pants and pulled my shirt up to my neck, putting a hand on each side to pull it tight, beginning to choke me like always. He rolled his hips once and entered me with one swift thrust, sliding in all the way to the hilt. After a moment of adjustment, he began to fuck me roughly. 

It was only a few minutes before I felt myself getting close, as always with Joker, and I whined out “Please, Daddy, please let me cum!”

He pulled my shirt tighter around my neck and grunted out, “Not until I say so.” 

It was hard holding off, but I did so just to please Daddy. Finally, he let out a strangled moan of his own. 

“Now, baby,” he said, teeth clenched and eyes shut tight. “Come for Daddy.”

I released immediately, a choked moan coming out despite the pressure on my throat from my shirt. Joker came seconds later, shooting his seed deep inside of me.

“You’re always so good for Daddy,” he praised me, kissing my lips as he released his grip on my shirt.

“Thank you, Daddy,” I replied. “I’m only a slut for you.”

~~~

Joker swept his arm across the kitchen counter, knocking knives and plates to the floor. I could hear glass shattering as he lifted me up onto the counter, but I didn’t care. I never did when Jay was about to fuck me.

I was just in a cute pair of underwear and one of Jay’s button-ups, getting ready for bed when I heard the front door slam. Jay stormed into the kitchen and kissed me bruisingly hard.

I looked at his pressed black pants and the maroon shirt I loved so much, unbuttoned halfway like normal, and I guessed a business deal must have fallen through, putting Jay in a bad mood. 

He literally ripped my underwear off my legs, discarding the torn fabric somewhere on the floor among the knives and broken glass. He left his shirt alone. He always did love his button-ups.

As I watched, Joker pulled his pants to his knees, freeing his huge cock. Based on the look on his face and the lack of words spoken, I guessed that today he would just use me. I was right.

He pressed a hand to my throat, choking me so hard I couldn’t let out any noises. As he did so, he thrust himself into me, hard. He used me much like he would a fleshlight, ramming into me as hard as humanly possible and only caring about himself. I loved it.

Even though I couldn’t speak, my lips formed the words “Daddy” and “Joker” and a jumble of curses over and over until he was coming into me. He pulled out just as I began to cum, leaving it less intense than normal. Which was fine by me. Joker got off wonderfully.

As my vision began to clear, I saw Joker buttoning his pants as he left the room, then seconds later I heard our bedroom door slam. I limped my way to the couch, wearing his shirt and only his shirt, and fell into a restless sleep.

Sometimes, my only job was to be a fucktoy and make Daddy feel good.

~~~

This time as we came in the door after our big heist, we made it to the back of the couch before Joker started to mouth at my neck. 

“Gonna fuck you from behind today,” he informed me in between leaving hickeys up and down my neck and shoulders. “How does that sound? Hmm, Princess?”

I moaned loudly to show my satisfaction and Joker used his hips to press me into the couch, bending me over so my face was in the cushions. He ran his hands over my ass, then pulled my pants down. I could feel that his dick was already free behind me. He kneaded his hands into my ass, pulling my cheeks apart and just barely putting pressure on my assole with his thumb.

I whined and pressed my hips back as he removed his hands. I heard him chuckle. “Ah, ah, ah, not today, Princess.” I could almost imagine the proud smirk on his face as he did so.

He gathered my hair into a ponytail and pulled, hard, as he pressed another hand to the small of my back. The result of this was my head tilting back so far it made it hard for me to breathe. Just how he liked it. 

I felt his hand move from the small of my back and he landed a slap on my ass as he pushed himself into me. I moaned at the feeling, the angle of him coming from behind so different than the one he had when I was looking at him. He spanked me in time with his thrusts, driving me ever closer to my release.

“Hmm, should I let you cum today?” He wondered, releasing his grip on my hair the tiniest bit so I could speak.

“Please, Daddy, please let me cum!” I whined loudly. 

“Well…” he considered, still fucking into me and slapping my ass at random intervals, irritating the already red and flaming skin.

“Please, Daddy, please let me cum, I need it so bad, and I’ve been such a good girl for you, getting off on only your cock, you love when I do that, please Daddy!” I babbled.

“Oh, all right,” he conceded, landing another hard smack to my ass. “Cum for me Princess.”

At that moment, my orgasm ripped through me and my walls tightened around his cock, he groaned loudly and released inside of me. After he pulled out he placed a kiss to the side of my neck and released my hair, causing me to slump forward onto the couch.

“You did great, Princess,” he whispered into my ear. “Always so eager to please Daddy with that pretty, pretty pussy of yours.”

~~~

I walked into the bathroom, still rubbing sleep out of my eyes and still naked from the previous night’s shenanigans to see Jay, fresh from the shower, admiring himself in the mirror with nothing but a towel draped low on his waist.

I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso, tucking my head under his arm since I was too short to see over his shoulder. He smiled at me in the mirror as I picked at the knot in his towel, finally getting it to drop, leaving him naked in all his glory. 

I placed one hand on his abs and the other on his cock, lazily stroking him. He put his hands over mine, then turned around in my arms, trapping his erect dick between our naked stomachs. He looked down and me and grinned devilishly. “Really?” he asked. “Already?”

“I always want your cock, Daddy,” I said innocently, biting my lip and looking up at him through my eyelashes. 

He looked up and laughed, loudly. “Of course, Princess, who doesn’t?”

He turned and closed the toilet seat, then sat down, opening his arms to me. “Come here, Princess, you’re going to ride me.”

I stumbled over to him and straddled his waist, kneeling high enough so my tits were level with his face. He took one nipple between his teeth and pulled, letting it snap out on its own accord. He placed one hand on my hip and the other on his dick, guiding himself to my hole.

We both moaned in pleasure as I sunk down on him until I was fully seated on his lap. He gripped my waist bruisingly tight with both hands and started to lift me up and down, up and down.

I put my hands on his shoulders and squeezed my eyes shut, placing our foreheads together and moaning in pleasure. Riding him was such an amazing feeling.

Joker laughed at my immediate pleasure, and began to dirty talk me, wanting me to get as worked up as possible.

“Wow, Princess, you’re such a slut for my cock. Taking it all like a good little girl. You should see it disappearing into you, Princess, it looks so beautiful. You’re so good at taking all of Daddy’s monster without complaining. You’re just so used to being fucked it doesn’t even bother you anymore. You dirty, dirty girl.”

I reached my peak quicker than ever before, coming over his cock as he continued to lift me up and down.

“Daddyyyyy!!” I squealed as he shot into me, finally lifting me all the way off and resting me on his legs. I leaned into his chest as he rubbed his hands up and down my back, finally letting them come to rest cupping my ass. He kissed me, then placed his nose against mine.

“Thank you, Princess.”

~~~

I opened the door to our bedroom to find Joker on the bed, shirtless, with his hand down the front of his sweatpants and his eyes closed, letting out quiet moans into the room. The floor creaked as I took a step forward, and Joker’s hand stalled as his eyes shot open. When he saw me, he motioned for me to come to him and pulled his pants down.

“Come here, Doll, make Daddy feel good.”

I walked towards him, swaying my hips, and climbed onto the bed in front of him, bending down to wrap my lips around his head and sticking my ass up high in the air.

Surprisingly, he kept his hands off me as I sucked him off, instead choosing to keep them fisted in the blankets. He let out loud moans of pleasure, and I was surprised at his demeanor. Normally he was dirty talking or simply grunting quietly. What happened?

I quickly worked him up to his release and he shot his load down my throat. I obediently swallowed it all, then sat up on my heels and looked at him.

“Thanks, Doll,” he told me. “But now it’s my turn.”

With that he crawled his way towards me, first picking up a belt that had been abandoned on the floor. He pulled my shirt off with gentle hands, the followed immediately with my pants until I was completely naked in front of him. He looped the belt around my neck and pulled it tight as he slipped onto the ground, kneeling in front of me.

I watched as he wrapped his blood-red lips around my clit, then I threw my head back in a moan. Jay barely ever went down on me, but when he did it was a new realm of pleasure entirely. 

Suddenly, I felt my head jerked back up by the belt. 

“You will look at me while I pleasure you, do you understand?” He growled, some of his characteristically mean personality returning.

I nodded, not trusting my voice, but he tugged sharply on his end of the belt. “Do. You. Understand?” He spoke, painfully slow and calm.

“Y-yes Daddy,” I choked out.

He wrapped the belt around his hand, forcing me to stay sitting up and looking at him as he placed his mouth over my clit once more, rolling it between his teeth. I moaned at the contact and Joker spoke into my pussy, sending delicious vibrations all throughout my core.

“Yes, darling, let me hear you. Let Daddy know how good he’s making you feel.” 

I moaned loudly, almost exaggeratedly, as he buried his tongue into my pulsing cunt. But it wasn’t exaggerated. Jay actually made me this much of a mess solely with his mouth. 

He quickly worked me to my high as I moaned, despite the lack of air due to the belt, and finally I was releasing into his mouth. He cleaned me up with his lips and tongue, then moved up to undo the belt as he kissed me and pressed me back into the bed. I could taste myself on his lips.

“Can I fuck you now?” He asked into my mouth.

I nodded, affirming it with a “Yes, Daddy,” so he wouldn’t get mad.

Joker kissed me once more as he rolled his hips, driving his dick into me. I waited for the fast, hard, pace that he normally fucked me with, but it never came.

Joker placed his forehead on my shoulder as he continued to roll into me, slowly, sensually, and deep.

And that’s when I realized, that for the first time I could ever remember, the Joker wasn’t fucking.

He was making love.


End file.
